Multiverse Heroes: The Great Uniter
by Bloxanoid
Summary: The world of Undertale is one of many caught in a massive multi-factional war that has spread across the Multiverse. Jake Lee, a high school senior from Earth, is drawn into the conflict against his own will. Follow Jake, Sans, and their colleagues as they attempt to survive in a chaotic world, their paths forced together. Crossover elements possible. Rated T to be safe.
1. Andrew's Prediction

Two sides pushed against one another, each struggling to gain control of the strategic points on Mt. Ebott. Assigned to the Western Forest, Jake's division was being deployed to reinforce the exhausted forces fighting to maintain control of the northern side of the mountain. It was an emergency deployment, one that should not have occurred for at least two more days, as the recruits were not yet finished with their training and were under-leveled compared to their comrades and even their opponents.

He held his plasma gun nervously as he stepped out of the portal station and stepped into the grassy shadows of the coniferous trees that seemed to go on for miles away from the mountain. He adjusted his uncomfortable plated armor before being pushed out of the way to make room for the next soldier.

He followed his fellow division members through the camp, passing portable housing units and various defensive structures, such as sniper towers and forcefield barricades. Combatants were talking to each other around lunch, their armor scratched and blackened and their helmets by their side. Nothing seemed wrong, but at this point they had seen true combat, one where recruits didn't respawn after death and you had no second chances. It was the last life.

Jake sat down across from his roommates, who had followed him through the entire recruitment process and continued to stick around with him. His helmet squeezed his head a bit, but he had gotten used to it the past few days. The tough part was having to remember what had happened the past few days...

* * *

 _[Jake]_

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

A digital alarm clock rings off. It's 6:30, and the sun is just beginning to light up the sky. A new day is ahead.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

For most people in the area, 6:30 is too late to set the alarm. They have to get ready, eat breakfast, finish the homework they "forgot" to do the night before, etcetera. It is important to look your best and get a good nutrition, especially at the beginning of the day.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

A boy, around seventeen years of age, is sleeping in the bed. Or at least, he's trying to sleep through the alarm. The patterned sheets covered his body haphazardly as he rolled around waiting for the beeping to stop. Unfortunately for him, the alarm is quite persistent, and it keeps going.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Maybe it will-

 ***SLAP***

Oh, it looks like the alarm won.

Jake Lee slowly sat up, ruffling his hands through his scraggy black hair. He groaned as he stepped out of bed, having only gotten four hours of sleep the night before; the English assignment he thought would be "easy" ended up taking him about three times longer than expected.

He unplugged his phone from the charger on the nightstand and checked to see if there are any text notifications, and lo behold, it seemed that the entire senior class had the exact same idea as Jake. The group text was on fire last night, filled with people complaining about the assignment or expressing their regrets. Maybe he should have listened to Ms. Ravenford's warnings.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he read the time. 6:35? He must have set the alarm too late while in his extremely drowsy state. Jake threw the phone onto his bed and opened the drawers of his dresser, hurriedly choosing what to wear for the day. He threw on a red t-shirt and black shorts with a white stripe down the side, his normal go-to kind of style. He made sure to grab his phone before exiting his room to head downstairs for breakfast.

As he walked down the stairs, a notification came in. It's from his best friend Reina, who lives only a few streets down from him. They've known each other for the longest time, and it was weird for Jake knowing that they may go to different colleges and never see each other again.

She was wondering what was taking him so long to get ready, as he normally picks her up at her house and takes her to school. Jake hurriedly said hello to his mom, ate his pancakes (for the third day in a row, not that he minded though, they were delicious), then ran upstairs to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Sometimes being Asian had its benefits, he thought to himself. At least he didn't have to go super crazy with his hair all the time.

The sun was beginning to shine it's first rays of light through the blinds on Jake's window as Jake sprinted out of the door with keys in hand, jumping into his car. The clock said 7:00; school starts at 7:30.

Jake barreled out of the driveway in reverse, almost hitting the fire hydrant across the street with the back of the car. The neighbors were walking their dog this morning, like they do every morning during this time of year. Going as fast as he reasonably could, he drove to the front of Reina's house. The brick façade and the two trees in the front yard were a sight that he had grown used to. He remembered when the trees used to only be eight feet tall; now they were at least twenty-five feet tall.

Reina wasn't waiting outside, so Jake honked the horn on the front of his car. Of course, Reina opened the front door, her long brown hair in a ponytail. She had a smile on her face, just like always, her green eyes looking all around. She always seemed happy. Jake would rather have that than her always being sad.

"You're late," said Reina scornfully, yet also playfully at the same time.

"I had a big breakfast."

"Pfff, you lie." They both laughed a bit as Reina jumped into the passenger side of the car. Jake drove his car out of the neighborhood and turned right onto the main street he took to school everyday.

"So," said Reina, "the school dance is coming up soon Jake. Are you planning to do anything?" Jake had never been to one of the school dances before; it really wasn't his kind of thing. Besides, he didn't think there would be any girls interested in a guy like him.

"Not really," replied Jake. "I might just stay home and play video games again." Reina scoffed at the remark.

"Come on Jake, it's senior year. You can't just skip every dance all four years, nobody does that." Jake flipped the right blinker on as he came to a stop at an intersection.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." He looked at Reina, who stared at him with disappointment.

"You could at least ask someone to go with as friends, or even just go with a group. It's honestly not a big deal!" Jake rolled his eyes at the remark. The past few years Reina had tried to convince him to go to at least one of the school dances; so far it hasn't worked out so well for her.

"Well, who do you think would really go to a dance with me, even if it was just as friends?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"You know I would go with you as a friend Jake," said Reina, "that's what friends are for." Jake rolled his eyes again.

"Reina, you could probably get a better date than I could ever be. You know that."

"Yeah, but half the guys at our school are absolute dicks. It would be fun if I went with you."

"Glad I know that now," said Jake. She wasn't completely wrong; it would be fun if they went as friends to a dance.

Jake turned left on the roundabout to turn into the parking lot for the school. By now it was 7:25 and they were really cutting it close. However, Jake was set aback by the number of cars in the lot; it seemed unusually empty today. He didn't remember any of the senior class council planning a skip day, or that it was a holiday today.

"Where is everybody?" inquired Reina.

"I'm not sure, but let's go in anyways." Jake parked his car in his regular spot and grabbed his backpack from the back seat.

"Last one to class is a rotten egg!"

"We don't do that anymore Rei, you know that."

"Who cares, it's still fun!" She took off towards the school, leaving Jake standing by the car.

"Ohohoh, it's on now." Jake sprinted to catch up to Reina, but she was simply too fast and reached the door before he did.

"I won again."

"I went easy on you."

"Sure you did." She opened the door and he followed her into the school. The normally filled commons to the left of the hallway was near barren besides a few freshmen and sophomores, and there were no kids painting the walls in the arts hallway. Jake and Reina walked towards the library to where they normally waited for school to start. Jake's other close friend, Andrew, was waiting at the table they normally sat at.

"You finally showed up, huh?" asked Andrew. Jake looked around the quiet library, which ironically wasn't normally quiet in the morning.

"Where is everyone?" Andrew shrugged.

"I dunno man, I'm just as confused as you." He looked towards Reina. "Hey Reina, whats up?"

"Not much, Andrew. You?" Andrew nodded in agreement. They both sat down to join Andrew. He quickly scooted in closer to the table.

"I hope you guys realize what's going on here," said Andrew, "because I've been especially observant the past few days, and I've noticed a few oddities."

"What do you mean oddities?" asked Jake. "It wasn't this empty today."

"I agree, it wasn't. But people began disappearing about six days ago." Jake thought about it for a moment; it did seem a bit quieter yesterday than two days before. Maybe Andrew was on to something.

"How do you know this?" asked Reina.

"You just notice. Teachers, students, administrators, your neighbors, even the news people; people have been disappearing. Have you noticed the lack of news stories the past few days?"

"Most times something like this would cause a lot of news stories," replied Jake.

"Yes, but the news journalists have been disappearing as well. I will say though that I've run through a few calculations." Andrew pulled out a few sheets of paper as the bell went off. Jake stood up but Andrew grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Relax, most of our teachers our gone; there's no need to go to class."

"But what about the subs-"

"It's likely most of the district's subs are either also missing or busy at other places." Andrew grabbed a pencil and pointed out a few equations.

"The disappearances have been increasing exponentially over time. Every day more people go missing than the last. If I'm correct, I'm guessing about ¾ of the affected population has likely gone missing today."

"Then how the heck are we still here?" asked Jake.

"Pure luck my friend," laughed Andrew. "I'm honestly just as surprised as you are." The final bell rang throughout the empty library, startling the group of three. Andrew grabbed his backpack and stood up.

"Well you two have a nice day," said Andrew. "I'm going to go home. I'm not spending my last day on Earth in AP Biology, especially if the teacher isn't there." Andrew began to open the door back to the hallway.

"Wait Andrew," exclaimed Jake, "what do you mean the last day on Earth?" Andrew turned slowly and took off his red-rimmed glasses and wiped it on his shirt. His short blond hair stopped moving as the AC shut off in the library.

"My calculations say that, at this rate, 100% of the affected population will have disappeared by the end of today." Andrew walked towards Jake and offered out his hand.

"If we don't see each other again, it was nice knowing you."

"Nice knowing you too…" Andrew shook Jake and Reina's hands before leaving. He suddenly stopped before completely closing the door.

"Also, by the way you guys, I always thought you two would make a cute couple. And so did a lot of the school." Jake was left a bit boggled as Andrew walked out of his sight. Reina was still by his side, still gazing at the door.

"Rei, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shocked, that's all."

"About what?"

"Having one more day on the planet. Seems a bit far fetched, huh?" She turned and looked up into Jake's eyes. They still glittered, but seemed worried at the same time. Jake didn't see this face often.

"Yeah, even I have to admit this is weird. Normally Andrew says some pretty weird things as a joke, but he seemed really serious about this." Reina nodded her head in agreement. There was some silence between the two.

"Want me to drop you off back at your house?" asked Jake. Reina was quick to interject.

"Nah, I'll just stay with you, wherever you want to go." Jake was a bit shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my parents are on vacation anyways. I could really use some company." Jake nodded.

"Okay, that settles it then. Let's go back to my place then."

"Your place it is." They slowly walked down the hallway out to the door, and went back to his car. Jake drove back to his house, parked his car back in the garage, and went inside, where his mother was quite surprised to see him there.

"Jake, why are you home? Don't you have school? And why is Reina here with you?"

"Hi Mrs. Lee!" piped Reina, seemingly feeling better.

"They canceled school today Mom," muttered Jake, "some sort of emergency 'Teacher Orientation Day' or something." She looked at him a bit skeptical.

"Okay Jake, I hope you're right about this, because otherwise you're _really_ not going to like being grounded for a week for skipping school." Jake gulped nervously.

"Of course Mom, why would I lie?" He gave his mom a hug before taking Reina up to his room to play video games.

"It's almost like old times, you know?" said Reina, picking up the Xbox One controller. "When we used to be able to hang out more often. Those were the days."

"Yeah, I agree," replied Jake. "It's too bad we won't have more of these days."

"Don't remind me Jake," said Reina quietly. Jake stuck the old Battlefront II into the Xbox and it slowly booted up the game. He quickly took a glimpse at the clock; it was 9:00; he had about fifteen hours left on this planet, if Andrew wasn't playing a seriously good joke on him.

"Jake, you do know I always kicked your butt at this game," laughed Reina. He turned to look at her.

"In your dreams Rei." She chuckled and looked at him.

"Challenge accepted." Jake booted up the Conquest mode and they played for what felt like the longest time. It was almost as if they were ten again, just having as much fun as they could, no stress about school, sports, work, or anything for that matter.

The time flew by faster than Jake wanted it to. Before he knew it, it was 9:00 and time for bed. They had been playing Xbox all day, and Jake was exhausted. Unfortunately for him, Reina kicked his butt just like she said she would. He had a great time though; if it was Mario Kart the split would have been even worse.

"You ready to go home?" asked Jake. Reina was quiet. She gazed off into the distance, her hair now down, her face in a pensive state. He got closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake." She was silent again. "Do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"No, of course not. I'll get my sleeping bag from downstairs and I'll let you have the bed."

"Thanks Jake." Jake ran down to the basement to grab his sleeping bag, and slowly snuck back up to the kitchen in order to avoid waking up his mom. However, something seemed off. Jake felt like he was being watched. He carefully snuck across the wood flooring, making sure to avoid all the boards that creaked whenever he stepped on them. He cringed when he stepped on a creaky board, and braced for something to happen. But nothing did.

He ran up the stairs back to his room, where Reina was already in his bed, trying to sleep. Jake laid out his sleeping bag on the ground and turned the lights off in his bathroom. He jumped into the bag and zipped himself him.

"Rei, I just wanted to let you know that you are a great friend. Just in case we don't see each other again-"

"Jake, we'll see each other again, I know it." She was silent after words.

"I hope you're right. And I hope Andrew is wrong."

Jake laid on his pillow and went to sleep, knowing that today could possibly have been the last day he had on Earth.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of this new story!**

 **I will open OC submissions for this story, as I have done in the past. Just fill out this form and send it to me by PM or on a review.  
**

 ***Name:  
*Age:  
*Gender:  
*Appearance:  
*Personality:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Abilities:  
Favorite Things:  
Pet Peeves:  
Backstory:  
Quotes:**

 **Only the areas with stars are required, but I highly recommend filling out as much of the form as possible in order to give me as accurate of a portrayal as possible.**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	2. New Recruit

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back here with another chapter. If this book gets a lot of support and really gets going I may start doing other things like keeping active stats and starting a forum for this book.**

 **Whatever, on to the story!**

* * *

 _[Jake]_

Jake woke up floating in a dark black void after what seemed like years of sleep. He blinked a couple times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

There was nothingness in all directions, the void seeming to go on forever. When Jake looked down at his clothes, he wasn't wearing what he was before; he had a pure white t-shirt and shorts on. He didn't remember changing before bed.

"Well, I guess I'm dead," said Jake. The noise echoed throughout the void. That meant that there must be an end somewhere to this. He tried swimming forward, but he didn't move at all; he just flailed in place.

Reina wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Maybe she wasn't taken, or she might have already been here before him. Regardless, Jake was stuck here despite what happened to Reina.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of light in the distance, and he felt a glimmer of hope surge throughout his body. He began to slowly move through the space, scaring himself as much as anyone else would have. He was moving telepathically, something humans shouldn't be able to do.

The light continued to get brighter the closer he got to it, until the light was searing his eyes. Yet, he continued onwards, chasing the source of the light until something happened. Once the light died down Jake finally opened his eyes, but spots kept dancing across his vision. Once he came to, Jake gaped in awe as he took in his newfound surroundings.

He seemed to be standing on some sort of teleportation pod, metal blades and blue light swirling underneath the glass below him. It was about 3 feet in diameter, and the blue light soon dissipated and the blades stopped spinning. The pad seemed to be floating above empty space; it seemed like he could see for miles below him, metal walls surrounding numerous pathways and floors. All around him were walls, the metal seeming to glint despite the fact there was no light source inside. The roof was also made of the same metal.

Jake touched the unusual metal and it seemed to glow wherever his fingers neared. It didn't seem like normal steel.

" **Please step into the red elevator in front of you."**

 ***THWOOP***

The robotic voice echoed in Jake's ear as the front wall opened to reveal a blue platform about four feet wide and four feet long. There were small windows lining the side of the room's walls. Jake stepped on the pad and the door closed behind him.

" **Please hold onto the rail."**

A rail popped up out of the wall to the left of Jake, and he decided to grab onto it as the voice had told him. It was a good choice; the room suddenly plummeted downward, causing Jake to fly upwards towards the roof of the elevator. He clenched his teeth as he held onto the rail for dear life. The elevator slowly came to a stopping point, Jake completely shaken and confused. He almost had wet his pants.

The door in front of him slowly opened, and he stepped out nervously. It seemed that there were other elevators to his left; three exactly. Maybe there were others in the elevator.

Down at the far end, a teenage boy with blond hair and red glasses stepped out of the elevator; Andrew. Jake waved towards him, and Andrew grinned and waved back.

"Huh, so I was right all along," laughed Andrew.

"Lucky shot," said Jake. They both chuckled.

They both waited as the second elevator door opened. Nobody came out, but when they glanced towards the floor in front a blood puddle started to spread from out of the pod. Whoever was in there didn't grab the hand rail. Jake nervously looked inside and saw the body of a girl with long red hair sprawled on the floor. Not Reina. Andrew convulsed at the sight, but Jake was just relieved his best friend wasn't dead. The elevator pod closed up and backed away, leaving an empty spot in the wall where it once was.

The third elevator pod was shaking, and the lights above the door were dark. Maybe it had broken down. Jake could hear muffled voices from inside.

"Is anyone there?" asked the voice. It was Reina.

"Reina? Is that you?" shouted Jake.

"Jake? Where are you?"

"I'm outside the pod with Andrew, are you stuck in there?"

"Yeah, the door isn't opening, and there's odd spikes coming from the top of the roof." Jake's heart suddenly started beating hard.

"We'll get you out of there, don't worry!"

"Hurry Jake!" Jake turned to Andrew.

"You grab the left door, I'll grab the right." Andrew nodded and proceeded towards the door.

"Pull on three. One, two, three!"

 ***CREAAAAAK***

The door opened slightly. Jake looked inside the crack and saw Reina lying on the floor, trying to stay away from the wall of spikes descending down onto the floor.

"Andrew again!"

 ***CREAAAAAK***

The crack widened. Reina got closer to the boys, but the crack still wasn't big enough. The spikes were almost upon her.

 ***SWOOSH***

The doors flew open and Jake held his hand out. He pulled Reina away from the elevator just as the spikes smashed down to the ground. The elevator closed on it's own and backed away. They were all breathing hard, Jake's entire body running at the speed of 100 m/s, adrenaline soaring through.

"H-hey, are you okay?" heaved Jake. Reina proceeded to hug him instead.

"Thank you Jake."

"Hey, you don't need to thank me." Andrew tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Hey bro, you might want to see this."

A path of blue lights had appeared in the floor leading from the four different elevator slots. The entire front wall had slid up to reveal a hallway. The three proceeded to follow the path down the hallway until they reached a screen at the end. The screen flickered a couple times before turning on to reveal the face of a man of about thirty-five years. He was standing in front of some weird insignia colored red and black.

" _Welcome to Blue Base, recruits,"_ said the man. _"I'm sure you're all shaken and confused right now, and likely traumatized from what happened back in those elevator pods. But hey, I see there's three of you standing there, and that's a good sign. Typically, only two people get out from those pods, but obviously you worked together to help someone escape the spike room."_

"You mean that was planned?" asked Jake, agitated. The man seemed to take it as a rhetorical question and continued talking.

" _Soon you will enter into a large room, where you will mingle with others who are also in your position. But first we have to get your identity and register you into the system. Enter the pods to your left or right with the number that corresponds to the elevator you arrived in."_

Four doors suddenly appeared to their sides, two on each, labeled from one to four. The second door was dimmed off since the girl who would have entered it had died from the fall.

"I'm so confused right now," muttered Jake, "I don't even know what's going on." He plugged his nose and tried to breathe through it, but it didn't work. Reina looked at him funny and started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I had to check if this was a dream." She kept laughing anyways.

Jake walked through the door labeled with the number four, where he found a blue data pad and a screen. As soon as he stepped in front of the data pad the screen flickered on.

" **Name?"**

Jake typed his name into the data pad and watched as a little blue circle spun around the middle of the screen.

" **Confirmed."**

"Well that was pretty simple-"

" **Scanning body. Please hold a T-pose in order to receive an accurate evaluation."**

Jake held his arms out straight to his sides and stood still as a blue line passed from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

" **Data confirmed. Identified Jake Lee. Age 17. Height 5 feet, 9 inches. Weight 170 pounds."**

"Wow, this thing really knows a lot about me."

Arms suddenly came out of the floor and the ceiling and clamped his arms and legs in place. A fifth arm came out with what seemed to be a small blue disc with needles on the bottom.

" **Please stand still for tracker installation."**

"Tracker installation? You mean you're going to stick that thing in me?"

" **Yes."**

"Oh." Shock ran through Jake's body as the arm slowly neared closer to his left shoulder, before piercing it into his flesh. He screamed in pain as the needles went deeper and deeper. Before he knew it, however, it was over. It did feel like getting the four worst shots in the world at the exact same time in the same location, though. He would definitely feel it later.

" **Tracker complete. Uniform finished. Please proceed to your left and change into your new clothes."**

Jake turned to his left to see that a small closet had opened in the wall. Hanging was a gray uniform shirt with blue stripes going down the arms, with a blue collar. There was also that weird insignia attached to the left chest like a badge, and the words "J. Lee" were embroidered below it. There was also a set of grey pants with a thick blue stripe going down the side with black boots. There was also a set of black gloves.

" **Registration complete. Exit the door to your left. Good luck recruit."**

A door opposite of the door he entered from opened to let him exit. His new uniform was a bit tight and restricted his movement, but it was something he just had to get used to. To his left he saw Andrew and Reina wearing similar patterned uniforms.

"This thing is a bit tight," muttered Reina, "but it will do."

"So you complain about that when you just got a dope new uniform," said Andrew. "I can also do this now. Stats!" A weird hologram appeared in front of Andrew that displayed some text. Reina said the same thing and a similar hologram appeared for her.

"Stats," said Jake inquisitively. A hologram popped up in front of him:

 **Jake Lee  
Level 1  
0/50 EXP  
10/10 HP  
50/50 MP  
ATK: 5  
DEF: 5  
Weapon: None**

"Normally this would be the weirdest thing I've seen all day, but compared to everything else that's happened in the past ten minutes this is literally nothing."

"I wonder what this means," said Reina. Jake shook his head.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to mess with this." Jake clenched his fist, and the page disappeared. He was a bit shocked; he didn't know how to close it, yet he did it naturally.

"The signs say to go this way," gestured Andrew. He pointed down the hallway to the right.

"Honestly, I don't care what's going to behind there," scoffed Jake as he followed Andrew. "Nothing could surprise me now."

"Twenty bucks if you're wrong," joked Andrew. Jake laughed.

"Andrew you know that I'm not easily surprised. Why would you take that bet?"

"Because this is here." Andrew turned Jake around and Jake's eyes widened and his legs started to shake. At the end of the hallway was an opening to a giant open space, the end seemingly miles away. The room was in the shape of a sphere, made of glass placed in a grid of the unknown metal that made up this building. In front of the opening was a small levitating platform with rails surrounding the edge. A gate was open to step through, and in the center was a small pillar with a dim blue orb located on top of it.

This wasn't the only platform there was. There were at least a thousand of them flying around, each with multiple people wearing the same uniform the three were. It almost seemed chaotic to Jake, but it seemed organized at the same time.

"Holy crap," shouted Reina, "is this where everyone's been disappearing to?"

"I have no idea Rei," replied Jake, "but this is weird." Jake reached in his pants to give Andrew twenty bucks, but he realized he didn't have his wallet in his uniform pants. Nor did it likely exist since he ended up here by floating to a random light in the middle of nothingness.

"Ha, you don't have any money," said Andrew. "You owe me."

"Yeah, I don't think we're going 'home' anytime soon bro." Andrew pouted.

"Well that was a waste of a bet."

Jake slowly walked up to the platform, and the gate automatically opened for him. He gingerly stepped onto the platform, concentrating on the ground instead of the fact he was probably a mile above the ground below him. The metal panels below him glowed light blue whenever he stepped on them, and when he neared the ball it began to float above it.

"Jake, what the heck are you doing?" asked Reina. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Jake. When his hands crossed his face, he saw that the wrists of his gloves were glowing, and there were small orbs around his hands. "Oh my god, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think you're controlling the platform with your hands," shouted Andrew. Jake found it hard to hear him over the other platforms; the sound wasn't muffled in the open room, but it was in the hallway.

"Guys, get on!" screamed Jake. "I think we're supposed to take this somewhere." Reina and Andrew looked at each other nervously before stepping on board with Jake. The metal plates didn't glow under their feet. Jake was confused, as he could see that the people on the other transporters had the plates glow under their feet, just like his.

After about seventeen seconds, a small box device poked out of the rail facing the open room. It began to display a hologram; it was the same man as before.

" _Welcome to the Open Atrium,"_ said the hologram. _"It's a beauty, ain't it? I know it's a lot to take in and it's not necessarily what a normal 'atrium' would be, but it's the closest we can get and it's basically our main transportation hub."_ Jake looked at his friends confused before turning back to the hologram.

" _Speaking of transportation, what you're standing on right now is a Modulated Base Transporter, or an MBT."_

"I knew it," said Jake.

" _I should also tell you that you better get to know your equally as unfortunate buddies on this thing with you, because you will all be roomed together during your time here, and you will share your MBT with your group. If you're lucky enough to be with people you know, this shouldn't be difficult for you."_ Jake and Reina glanced at each other. Lucky, he said. Interesting.

" _After practice, you will all be able to control these things to take you to wherever you want to go, at least within the base areas. For now, I will be controlling your MBTs to take you to-."_ The hologram suddenly paused as the man picked up a glass pad and swiped a couple times before tapping it a couple types.

" _You, on MBT EQP-4857, how did you activate your transporter?"_ The man looked straight at Jake's eyes, and Jake continued to do nothing. He turned around nervously to Reina, who stared at him like the solution was obvious. They had a short eye conversation.

" _He's talking to you, you idiot,"_ she said. Jake turned around, sweat beading on his forehead and his body filled with embarrassment. It was a very one-sided talk.

"I don't know, uh, sir," stammered Jake. "It just turned on when I stepped on."

" _Mhm, is that so…"_ muttered the hologram. _"It's probably a bug or something, I'll turn it off for you."_

The ball dimmed and the glow disappeared from his wrists. The squares below him also dimmed. Jake sat down on one of the side benches next to Reina.

" _Okay, we got that sorted out…"_ The man seemed a bit distracted now.

" _Well then…I'm going to send your MBTs to the debriefing room, where you're going to meet me in person and another special person you'll likely be working with soon. See you there recruits."_

The hologram shut off and the MBT began to shake, the engine below it booting up. Soon the platform started to drift forward, but it suddenly jolted. Reina grabbed Jake's arm in surprise, but quickly let go and went back to doing her other stuff. Andrew was busy investigating the weird stats machine.

Jake turned towards the front of the MBT, which was making its way towards a huge opening on the other side of the Atrium. Whatever he was getting into, Jake knew that it was not going to be easy. Despite being both shaken and awed by all these new things being thrown at him, it still felt vaguely familiar, almost as if he had dreamed about something like this before. However, at the moment this didn't matter; he had something to attend, and Jake wasn't one to miss a class.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you enjoyed the book, feel free to leave a like, follow, or post a review; it helps me to know what content people like and also tells me that people are enjoying the story.**

 **See ya guys next time!**

 **-Blox**


	3. An All-Familiar Face

_[Jake]_

" _ **Hey, where are you from?"**_

" _ **I didn't think I would be serving again so soon…"**_

" _ **God dammit, I can't miss my Calculus test!"**_

" _ **I'm scared…"**_

" _ **I could probably squish half of the people here under my feet."**_

" _ **THIS IS SO COOL!"**_

Jake, Reina, and Andrew were trying to navigate through the sea of blue and grey in the debriefing room. From the comments and conversations Jake overheard, it seemed that everyone was just as confused as they were. Some people were rubbing their shoulder, likely due to the tracker stuck inside. Others were just walking around with their so-called "entry group," trying to learn more about the other unfortunate souls who ended up on this hunk of metal. Regardless, Jake and his friends were just trying to get closer to the stage.

Suddenly, a voice blared over the PA:

" **Attention, recruits!"** Jake quieted down quickly, but he could see that many of the others in the crowd did not adhere to the command.

" **I SAID ATTENTION!"** Most of the rest stopped talking after the second time.

" **That's much better."** Jake turned to the "stage" and saw the man whose hologram he had just seen a few moments before. He tapped the microphones a few times.

"Welcome recruits, to Blue Base, where I'm in charge. My name is General Kerning, and I run things around here." Jake turned and looked at his friends, who looked at him in return.

"Honestly, this seems more like a show than an army base, or whatever this is," muttered Jake. Reina nodded silently in agreement while Andrew was awed by the antics.

"As I said before, many of you may be very confused and likely afraid, fearful of the unfamiliar surroundings. For now, that's okay, but soon you will have to push those feelings to the side, as you will likely never see your old home again, or if you do it won't be for a long time." Jake could hear some people breaking down nearby him, but his friends were still stone-cold with no emotions, just like him. Or at least they were really good at acting.

"Of course, you're skeptical about how you got here, why you got here, and why here. Well, let me explain who we are and where we are. This is Blue Base, the main base of operations for the Blue Army. Here at Blue Army, we are fighting to free the multiverse from the tyranny of oppression, to push back the other factions, and restore peace."

"That's what they all say," whispered Reina. Jake had a silent chuckle.

"Oh yes, and the multiverse. We are no longer on Earth, nor in your reality. We are in a separate reality, a separate 'dimension,' you could say, even though it's not necessarily an accurate description of this place. Here in the multiverse, all your shows, movies, games, and other creations come to life here. If you can think of it, it will probably be here, at least if it has enough support to manifest a Spark."

"What the heck does any of this mean?" asked Andrew.

"I could go into more detail, but I'm a bit short on time. If you wanted to learn more you could access the Blue Archives at a later time."

"It was a rhetorical question," muttered Andrew.

"We call these characters and beings living in the multiverse 'Manifests,' and they are critical in tipping the balance between victory and defeat." Kerning paced across the stage up to a small lever on the ground. He kneeled down and pulled the lever.

 ***CREAAAAAAAK***

The piece of the floor he was standing on started to separate from the main stage, with Kerning aboard. Oohs and aahs reverbed throughout the room as the platform floated in the air.

"As I was saying, these Manifests help to serve as combat support and guides to their world. However, they can't do everything on their own, especially since Manifests from the same world do not necessarily associate with the same factions. That's why you're here." Kerning turned back to the stage and a giant holographic video covered the entire backdrop. Images of figures clad with gray and blue armor filled the screen.

"For the next few days, you will train and learn how to fight in the Manifestation, which a few of you may know, does not function like fighting on Earth would. It is more structured, which offers both advantages and disadvantages, but it is up to you to choose what kind of soldier you want to be, recruits. Do you want to be a brawler that deals havoc up close, or a stealthy sniper that works from afar? You have five days to decide." Commotion broke in the crowd.

" _ **I don't think I want to fight anyone, it's not what I do-"**_

" _ **Haha, my dream came true."**_

" _ **Does this mean I can become a ninja?"**_

" _ **I'm not ready for this kind of choice."**_

"My portion is done here, so I'm going to hand it off to two very important Manifests. From the world of Undertale, say hello to Sans and Papyrus!" Jake blinked a couple times. Sans and Papyrus? Weren't those two video game characters?

" _ **OH MY GOD, I'M SUCH A HUGE FAN!"**_

" _ **No way this is possible."**_

" _ **I think I'm losing my mind."**_

Jake agreed with the third person he heard.

"Yep, definitely more of a show."

The spotlight turned to reveal the two skeletons standing in the middle of the stage, both with microphones. Sans was wearing his regular trademark dark blue hoodie and black shorts, along with his pink slippers. However, he had a blue bandanna tied around his left wrist, likely to represent his affiliation. Papyrus still wore the same costume, except the tips of the scarf were blue and his gloves had blue marks on them.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HELLO HUMANS!" shouted Papyrus enthusiastically. The crowd went wild and Sans chuckled a bit.

"hehehehe, they really love ya bro."

"THERE ARE SO MANY TOO!"

"we're just here to tell you kids that you are all needed down in undertale, where us and yellow army are battling over control of our homeworld."

"YOU HAVE TO TRAIN HARD, HUMANS, OR YOU WILL NEVER BE AS STRONG AS ME!" Papyrus posed and the crowd went nuts again.

"it can get tough down where we're from, so make sure to relish the next five days." Sans shrugged and winked. Papyrus turned and looked at Sans.

"SANS, WAS THAT A PUN?!"

"i dunno, it mustard been." The crowd laughed.

"SANS, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT SPEECH, NOT STAND-UP COMEDY!"

"i forgot to ketchup to speed with the-."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS, NO MORE PUNS!"

"i'll catch ya kids later," said Sans. He teleported off the stage, with Papyrus running off screaming "THAT'S IT!" repeatedly. The crowd clapped for a solid ten seconds before General Kerning interrupted them.

"And that right there is Sans and Papyrus, video game characters brought to life right in front of your eyes. Amazing huh?" The crowd screamed with enthusiasm.

"You've taken in a lot of new information today, but there's just a little more that I have to tell you before you're dismissed." The platform descended slowly until it touched down in the hole it left.

"There's well-known lore throughout the Multiverse that has to do with the "Great Uniter," who is told to be someone with abilities well-above that of an average person. Most people have regular abilities that all people in the Multiverse have, but some have a 'link' with certain Manifests, each benefiting the other. These people are referred to as Synergists. However, according to legend, there exists a Synergist who has the ability to link with all Manifests. This person would be able to execute functions that normal people could only do once a day multiple times in quick succession. However, no such person is known to exist, and our reconnaissance shows that none of our enemies have any said 'Great Uniter.' Do not let this discourage you; it may not be obvious that you are a Synergist or maybe even the Great Uniter, but after five days you will be able to master whatever powers the Multiverse has granted you." General Kerning paused for a few moments.

"Recruits, thank you for your attention. You are dismissed!" The crowd began to slowly head back towards the giant opening where their MBTs had docked.

Jake was completely shell-shocked; too many things were thrown at him at once. Manifests? Synergists? Sparks? Nothing made sense, and all these concepts were completely foreign.

He turned to Reina and Andrew.

"Did any of that make any sense to you?"

"Eh," said Reina, "kind of. My mind is still trying to adjust to the fact I almost died."

"Andrew?"

"Dude, this is really cool. Think about what happened earlier; you activated the MBT even though you have never seen one before, let alone know how to use it." He was completely taken aback. Andrew did have a point, but the chances he, a random kid, was the so-called "Great Uniter," were so slim they were basically zero.

"I highly doubt it," laughed Jake. Andrew punched him in the shoulder.

"You never know Jake."

After about what seemed like an hour of slowly shuffling forward, the three finally reached their MBT. Once they all stepped on, it automatically turned on and maneuvered itself towards wherever the housing was located. It chugged steadily as they whizzed past other MBTs, each with it's own place to be.

The MBT parked itself at the opening labeled "Housing EQP" then slid into the wall out of view. The three cautiously walked down the silent hall, looking around. It was illuminated by blue luminescent bulbs and gave almost a calm feeling. Their steps echoed in the voluminous hall, making them feel alone amidst a building where countless people likely resided, all taken from their original homes.

At the end of the hallway was an elevator with a keycard reader next to it. There were no buttons to call the elevator.

"Anyone have a keycard?" They all started rummaging around their uniform pockets until Reina finally found a card. She swiped it down and a green light blinked on the reader. The elevator doors slid open and the three stepped inside.

" **Entrants confirmed. Which floor would you like to go to?"** A small display with the floors they could access popped out of the door wall; it only had the number forty-eight on it.

"Forty-eight?" asked Andrew.

" **Confirmed."** The elevator door shut and the screen slid back into the wall.

"I hope this isn't like the other elevators," muttered Reina. She shivered in fear. The elevator jolted up slightly but then began to move up at a normal speed. It was a regular elevator. The three stood in silence as the elevator slowly ascended the various housing floors of the base.

A bell rung as the elevator slowed to a stop at Floor 48. As they stepped out, they noticed that the floor didn't seem much different from that of a four-star hotel, with blue-patterned carpets and numbered doors that lined the hallway. There was even an ice machine a few doors down. They searched the floor, looking for room 4857.

"Hey guys, I found it." Andrew was standing in front of the door labeled 4857. It didn't really stand out compared to the other doors; it was tan, like the rest. The number was engraved into a metal plate plastered near the top of the door. Reina slid her keycard, and the door unlocked with a click.

Jake slowly opened the door and peeked inside, but the room was dark.

"Uh guys, it's dark."

"Well then turn on the light Jake," laughed Reina. Jake put his left hand on his forehead. His brain farts were worsening everyday. He slid his hand and felt for the switch, but he couldn't seem to find one.

"I can't find the light switch."

"Geez, let me try." Reina pushed past him and walked in. The lights flickered on automatically for her and she spun around, triumphant. Jake and Andrew followed her inside, looking around.

It was almost like a college dorm room suite, with the bedrooms extending off the side of a quad. There were three individual rooms, likely one for each of them. There was a fireplace on the far wall, with a carpet in front. There were recliner chairs sitting around a center table, waiting to be sat on. The fire crackled softly and gave the bricks a slight orange tint. It felt like a home away from home.

Jake walked up to the door with his name above it. He slowly grabbed the cold metal handle, and turned it with a small squeak. He quietly stepped inside and reached for a light switch inside, and somehow managed to find it within a second. He flicked it on, and his eyes watered.

It looked just like his bedroom at home. On the left wall were a couple tall bookshelves with books cluttered on all the levels, both recreational and textbooks strewn on the wood. To his right was his double bed, the patterned sheets neatly laid atop the mattress. His dresser wasn't there, and there was a new desk where it should have been with a holographic projector installed on the wall. There was even an Xbox One on it.

Jake spotted a button on the wall by his bed that wasn't there before. He carefully walked on the carpet over the button and pressed it with his left hand.

 ***THWOOP***

A portion of the wall slid into the ground, revealing a walk-in closet. At the end of the closet was a hatch, likely for laundry or something.

On one side of the closet was a set of gray and blue armor, similar to that of those in the pictures shown during the presentation. He grabbed the helmet and inspected it; it looked vaguely similar to that of the Spartan helmet from Halo, but besides that he hadn't seen the design elsewhere. He slid the helmet onto his head, and it fit perfectly. He expected it to boot up, but nothing happened. He placed the helmet back where he found it.

On the other side of the closet were a bunch of clothes you would find most places, except they were all either gray, blue, white, black, or a mix of the colors. Jake carefully undressed himself and changed into a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue and white shorts. He threw his uniform into the laundry hatch. Or at least what he thought was the laundry hatch.

Jake exited the closet and walked over to the window, wondering why a window would be present if the room was located in the center of the base. When he opened the blinds, he saw a projection of the view he had when he was at home; he could see the starry sky, the old street light by his driveway illuminating the sidewalk, and the occasional car would pass by. He became nostalgic for a bit, but the feeling subsided rather rapidly.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Jake turned around, startled.

"Hey Jake, can I come in?" It was Reina. He turned back to gaze out the window.

"Yeah Rei, come in." She slowly opened the door and walked in. She had changed into a gray tank top with blue outlining and a pair of black shorts. She sat down on Jake's bed.

"It looks just like your bedroom at home." Jake was silent.

"Did yours look like your room too?"

"Yeah, it did. It made me a bit sad." There was continued silence.

"Jake-"

"Rei, I don't know what it is, but something seems suspicious about this."

"Jake, I think you're overthinking things a bit." Jake turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Jake," whispered Reina, "whatever is happening here is out of our control. For now there's nothing that any of us can do, even if there is something odd."

"So you're saying that this seems fishy to you too."

"I'd consider myself mad if I didn't think suddenly teleporting to another dimension, almost dying, and meeting game characters in person all in the same day was fishy." Jake turned around, frustrated. Reina got up and put her hand on his left shoulder, where his tracker was. He turned around and flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine Reina." He turned back around to look outside his window.

"Jake, all I'm trying to say is that while all of this seems crazy, I don't think it's a good idea to delve into the inner workings of this place. It's not for us to know, and going with the flow will probably be safer."

"…"

"Jake?"

"I understand. Thanks for telling me."

"Rest Jake, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Reina left the room and silently closed the door behind her, leaving Jake to himself, staring outside his fake window.

Jake shambled over to his bed and threw himself onto it. He was too tired to keep thinking about today's events and everything he had seen. Anyhow, they had a day of training tomorrow, and if it was anything like he had seen in the movies, he knew that he was going to need all the energy he could get.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **If you enjoyed the book, feel free to leave a like, follow, or post a review; it helps me to know what content people like and also tells me that people are enjoying the story.** **If you have any constructive criticism or have any advice on how to improve my writing skills, please let me know.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	4. Getting Tossed Around

_[Jake]_

Jake had always dreaded the thought of going to boot camp, having to do combat training, extremely long runs, and all the crazy fitness exercises. He thought that, perhaps, since this wasn't the Earth, combat training would be different from what he saw in the movies. He was right about the different part, but he didn't expect it to be this different.

"Recruits, welcome to your training class," shouted Will, the instructor of the class. He was about six foot three inches, had brown hair in a buzz cut, was relatively fit, and didn't take no for an answer.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast, cuz after we're done here ITS GOING TO BE ON THE FLOOR!"

"Oh Good Christ," muttered the man next to Jake.

"As most of you SHOULD know by now, this world runs on an RPG style combat system. You have your basic stat points, HP, ATK, DEF, and MP. Now, I COULD go into details about all the OTHER sub statistics that exist, but this isn't a lecture, THIS IS COMBAT TRAINING!" Will turned and activated his statistics panel and showed it to the recruits.

 **Will Bakersfield "Drill Sergeant"  
Level 15  
700/1000 EXP  
65/65 HP  
40/40 MP  
ATK: 27  
DEF: 12  
Weapon: None **

"If your HP goes down to zero, recruits, you are DEAD. DONE. NADA. GONE. R."

Jake gulped nervously.

"Now, recruits, we will be fighting each other in order to gain experience points here, that will also mean killing each other. But don't worry, as long as you guys are inside home base and are killed by allies, you will re-spawn back in your rooms. However, it's still a VERY painful process, so I wouldn't encourage DYING right out of the gate just to skip the rest of class. Am I understood?!"

"YES SIR!" shouted all the recruits.

"Good. Good." Will turned around and pressed a button, which opened a giant garage door to a dark room.

"This is a simulation room," said Will, "it will set up scenarios in which you will fight against each other to complete a certain objective. Sometimes it's KOTH, sometimes it's TDM, Elimination, whatever you want it to be. I hope you all have your armor on, because we're going to start you off with a pretest to see where you place in the class."

Jake looked around him nervously. Beside him and his two friends there were probably at least forty other recruits, and not all of them were high school students. Some were skinny and looked like they couldn't even lift five pounds, but a few looked like they were professional athletes who were a force to be reckoned with.

"Good god Jake," muttered Andrew, adjusting his plated armor, "this guy is nuts."

"This whole place is nuts."

"Touché."

The recruits slowly filed into the room, where the outlines of a grid slowly flickered on and off. The simulation wasn't activated yet. Will had his gray and blue armor on, but Jake noticed that he had more blue marks on his, and it was definitely scratched from combat use. Combat veteran. Will slid his helmet on, and the black visor covered his face from everyone else.

"Recruits, helmets on!"

Jake adjusted his uncomfortable new armor and slid his helmet on top of his head. At first it was completely dark but soon the visor activated and a blue grid appeared across the glass, opening his vision.

"Holy crap, this GUI is nuts!"

"Uh, what are we doing?" asked Reina. Will pointed down the middle of the crowd.

"Those on my right, go to the southwest corner. Those on my left, the northeast corner." Jake and his friends headed to the southwest corner along with the others on the right of Will.

"Also recruits, you should all take these cards. They come with your package." Will handed out a card to every single person, and they were all identical. It depicted a shower of bones flying down from the sky, and it had the number ten in the top right corner inside a blue raindrop. He saw everyone else sliding the card in to what looked like an opening on the right glove, so Jake did it as well.

" _ **Spell received, SR Sans' Bone Barrage confirmed."**_

"A spell?!" shouted Andrew. "What in the-"

"You recruits don't know how to cast spells yet," said Will, "but it's okay. I'm not expecting anyone to be able to use these cards yet." Will brought his hands down in front of his torso, shot the left one up, and brought it back down. His hand glowed bright blue as a bunch of bones materialized above him and rained down in the middle of the simulation zone.

" _ **Wow!"**_

" _ **That was amazing!"**_

"Damn," muttered Jake, "that was impressive."

"Recruits, open your statistics again."

"Stats," ordered Jake. The screen appeared in front of him.

 **Jake Lee  
Level 1  
0/50 EXP  
10/10 HP  
50/50 MP  
ATK: 5 (15)  
DEF: 5 (10)  
Weapon: E-74 Plasma Blaster (+10 ATK)  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)**

"Dude, what the hell?!" shouted Andrew.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Your stats…" he replied. Jake peeked at Andrew's:

 **Andrew Danforth  
Level 1  
0/50 EXP  
20/20 HP  
10/10 MP  
ATK: 2 (12)  
DEF: 6 (11)  
Weapon: E-74 Plasma Blaster (+10 ATK)  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)**

"Your MP counter," he stammered, "that's even higher than Will's, and he's Level 15."

"Eh, stats are based off pre-determined crap. It's probably different. I'm sure loads of other people have it-"

Reina shoved her stats in his face.

 **Reina Santiago  
Level 1  
0/50 EXP  
8/8 HP  
20/20 MP  
ATK: 7 (17)  
DEF: 2 (7)  
Weapon: E-74 Plasma Blaster (+10 ATK)  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)**

"Jake, I did a bit of research after I left last night, and it turns out that 20 MP is extremely high for a base stat. And yours is fifty…" Jake shook his head.

"Nah Rei, there's gotta be at least someone with stats similar to mine."

"RECRUITS, ATTENTION!" shouted Will. "YOUR GOAL IS TO ELIMINATE ALL OF THE OPPOSING TEAM! Your helmets should display a minimap of who are your allies. Your enemies will be hidden. If anyone shoots me, you are toast." Will pulled out a glass pad and pressed a couple buttons, the simulation tiles beginning to blink. Soon the room turned into what looked like a hilly forest, with trees all around. It would be hard to move around here.

"Last team standing wins!"

"Wait, sir," shouted a boy a few yards to the left of Jake, "are we not getting any advice first?!"

"Yeah, don't die." Jake heard the boy sniffle.

" _ **3!"**_

Was he really doing this? Going into combat with literally no idea what he was doing?

" _ **2!"**_

He turned to his left. Reina was in her armor there, her blaster straddled on her back. She turned to look at him, but all he saw was the black of her helmet visor.

" _ **1!"**_

Deep breaths. At least he had a respaw-.

" _ **GO!"**_

Jake felt himself being pushed forward by other recruits behind him, and he ran up the nearby first hill with the rest of them. He quickly checked the GUI to see if there was anything he could do to communicate with the others.

"Reina, Andrew, you guys there?" Immediately pictures of their faces appeared on his visor GUI.

"We hear you loud and clear, Jakey Boy," laughed Andrew.

"Hey Jake, where are you?" asked Reina.

"Hold up, rendezvous at the bottom of the hill."

Jake slid down the hill in the opposite direction of the others, and ended up rolling right into Reina and Andrew. The armor clanked as the fell down.

"Ow, bro," shouted Andrew, "be a bit more careful next time."

"Sorry," said Jake. He glanced towards the minimap to see where the others were going. He could hear crossfire somewhere to his left, as well as battle cries. Surprisingly, he saw numbers popping up over the hill to his front and left. Damage counters.

A score was displayed on the top of his visor. 25 to 25, it had said originally. Now it said 19 – 23. Some of the green dots on the circular mini-map had disappeared.

"PRIVATE LEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Will from the edge of the map.

"Strategy, sir," replied Jake sarcastically.

"Well GET YOUR BUTTS IN THERE, YOUR TEAM IS LOSING!" Jake gestured to his friends to carefully walk up the cliff, but what he saw was a one-sided firefight. The Black Team was absolutely destroying the Gray Team, reinforced behind a line of hills. The Gray Team was pinned, and they kept taking hits, damage counters popping up everywhere. Occasionally one of them would try to return fire, but he would get bombarded with lasers and would disintegrate into pixilated cubes and disappear.

Jake readied his gun and took a few shots at one of the Black Team recruits. It gave no recoil, somehow, and the accuracy was relatively spot on. He hit one of the others in the head for a critical 18 damage, and the recruit pixelized.

 _ **+10 EXP**_

"Guys, I gained EXP from that-" Jake felt a jolt in his head, like someone just punched him as hard as they could.

 _ **-6**_

He toppled down the hill. Reina and Andrew slid down to meet him.

"Ugggh…"

"You okay?" asked Reina.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still alive."

"Our team is getting absolutely killed out there!" shouted Andrew. It was now 10-18.

"Do you guys prefer dying or not?" asked Jake. Andrew and Reina looked at each other.

"Probably the latter," replied Reina.

"Well then, let's see if this works." Jake put his gun on his leg armor and brought his right hand up to the side of his helmet. He switched the signal to team instead of squad.

"Listen up guys, fall back and regroup!" The radio was silent.

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" shouted a man of about thirty-five. "You don't have any authority over me!" Jake turned to Reina.

"Anyway to see if we can read who's where?"

"Yeah, turn the dial on your gun about three nicks." Jake did as she said and he saw nametags appear above his friends' heads: R. Santiago and A. Danforth. He assumed he had a J. Lee above his.

"Lets check who said that!" Jake carefully looked around the hill to check the Gray Team position. He matched the voice channel to a P. Mark, a relatively built man with a large suit of armor. His level was already two, and he masterfully rolled between blockades and hit a few shots between movements. He was experienced in this.

"You, P. Mark," said Jake, "you have some experience with this, don't you?"

"Yeah," replied P. Mark, "but I didn't expect to be thrown back in to the action so soon."

"Fall back, you know that this is a lost cause. Our numbers are dwindling fast." The man paused for a moment.

"Roger that, kid." He waved his hand towards two of the other remaining recruits, S. Jacobson and N. Downing, and they fell back with him. They took a few shots as they ran back behind the hill Jake was, but they were still alive. The score was now 6-15; they were the only ones left.

"GRAY TEAM, YOU BETTER PICK UP THE PACE OR YOU HAVE 200 PUSHUPS TOMORROW!"

"Only 200? Please," coughed Jacobson.

"THAT'S 400 FOR YOU SEAN!"

"Dammit." Jake turned to P. Mark.

"Sir, do you know what we should do? We're outnumbered over two to one and they're right on our tail." He heard a couple blasts hit next to him and he returned fire, nicking a few recruits.

 _ **+20 EXP**_

"Fall back!" shouted Mark. Reina, Jake, and Andrew got behind another hill to safety, but Downing got shot down. The other two were low on health.

"Crap, Nick is down. The situation looks grim here boys," said P. Mark, "but I have an idea. You three go to the left, us two will go to the right. Flank them, and we can get them where they don't expect us."

"Gotcha," replied Jake. He led his two friends around the left side of the hill into a forest, and Mark split with Jacobson and went on the right. He carefully walked past the Black contingent, until he heard the snap of a twig. Andrew had stepped on the wrong spot.

"Get down!" shouted Jake. Plasma lasers flew by him, almost narrowly missing him. He saw Andrew lying in the middle of the fire.

"Andrew! Get out of there!"

 **-5**

 **-7**

"GRAAAAAAH!" Andrew unleashed a huge barrage of lasers, dealing minor damage of around 3 to 4 damage multiple times on most of the other team.

 **+40 EXP**

 **-4**

 **-4**

Andrew fell back towards Jake, his HP gone. His legs began disintegrating.

"Hehe, this is what it's like to die, huh?" Jake saw Andrew close his eyes as his feed went black and his body turned completely to pixel cubes.

"Andrew, NO-"

"Jake," said Reina, "he respawns, we have to stay focused-" Jake stood up, not listening. He saw P. Mark's face turn in shock on the video feed.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Jake ignored him. He was too angry to pay attention.

"Jake," pleaded Reina, "don't do it! It's freaking suicide!" Jake straddled the gun on the back of his armor and walked slowly towards the enemy team. The score was now 4-11.

"PRIVATE LEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Will. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

Jake walked forward towards the Black Team, ignorant of whatever his team said. They killed his friend; now they would pay.

The first recruit turned towards him and shot him in the stomach.

 **-2**

"Jake, stop!" Reina reached her hand out but Jake was too far away.

Jake quickly checked his stats:

 **Jake Lee  
Level 1  
10/50 EXP  
2/10 HP  
50/50 MP  
ATK: 5 (15)  
DEF: 5 (10)  
Weapon: E-74 Plasma Blaster (+10 ATK)  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)**

"GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Mark. Jake closed his eyes, and felt a strange force building inside of him. It was swirling in his chest, all the anger building up, storing power.

A bullet scraped by him.

 **-1**

"Jake!"

He opened his eyes, the world seeming to move in slow motion. A huge barrage of plasma discharges flew towards him. Would this be how he died today? Would he fail?

No, he thought. Not this time.

As he blinked, he brought his hands down in front of his torso, and felt the energy flow from his chest, down his arm, to his fingers. The tingling swept through as he brought his left hand up and took his right arm back towards Reina. His fingers were now shaking.

"Private, how are you…"

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Jake slammed his hand down and a downpour of bones manifested themselves above the tree line of the forest. They flew down upon the Black Team recruits and embedded themselves in the armor, causing massive damage. Tiny damage counters of -6 to -8 appeared everywhere. He watched in horror as the bones pierced multiple bodies and cries of pain echoed throughout the room. The enemy team pixelized as their HP dwindled away.

 **-10 MP, +100 EXP**

 **You are now Level 2!  
ATK: +1  
DEF: +1  
HP: +2  
MP: +2**

Jake took several deep breaths as the energy coursing within him died down. But wait, weren't there eleven enemy recruits still left?

He realized too late. He felt the plasma blast crush into his helmet and pain surged throughout his body.

 **-1**

That was his last HP point. Jake crumpled to the ground, his entire body unmoving, although his consciousness was still present. He saw his helmet topple off his head and onto the floor, and felt his legs pixelizing below him. The process was extremely painful.

The sounds around him were muted. He heard gunfire from somewhere behind him and caught a glimpse of "GRAY TEAM VICTORY" on the ceiling as his hands began to vanish. The pain in his head was becoming more excruciating by the minute. As the pixels reached his neck he saw Reina run over and throw her helmet off. Her brown hair was all fuzzy from the helmet, and it splayed all over. Her eyes were full of worry.

"Jake…" The world faded to black as the cubes took over his head, and his body vanished into nothingness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! From now on stats will be updated after every chapter. This can be located after this author's note.**

 **If you enjoyed the book, feel free to leave a like, follow, or post a review; it helps me to know what content people like and also tells me that people are enjoying the story.** **If you have any constructive criticism or have any advice on how to improve my writing skills, please let me know.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**

* * *

 **Current Stats as of Chapter 4  
** **Jake Lee  
** Level 2  
60/100 EXP  
0/12 HP  
40/52 MP  
ATK: 6  
DEF: 6  
Weapon: None  
Armor: None

 **Reina Santiago  
** Level 1  
20/50 EXP  
2/8 HP  
20/20 MP  
ATK: 7 (17)  
DEF: 2 (7)  
Weapon: E-74 Plasma Blaster (+10 ATK)  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)

 **Andrew Danforth  
** Level 1  
40/50 EXP  
0/20 HP  
10/10 MP  
ATK: 2  
DEF: 6  
Weapon: None **  
**Armor: None


	5. Respawn

**Hey guys, welcome back! I just wanted to let you know that this chapter may be a bit slow due to it's purpose and nature, but it does contain some very important information for the story. You can skip over it if you want, but it's up to you ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Jake]_

After what seemed like an era of darkness, Jake slowly opened his eyes, his body still aching from his previous death. Will was correct; the feeling of being torn apart then reassembled while his mind was rendered a bystander was the most terrible experience he had ever had.

His vision was blurry and had a hard time adjusting to the brightness, so he waited a few minutes before attempting to focus on anything remotely close to him. He seemed to be lying in his bed, wearing quite literally nothing under the bedsheets and comforter. The AC whirred on the opposite side of his room, filling it with cool air that made him want to stay in bed for the rest of the day. He could also see the light of the central room through the crack in the bottom of his door, meaning that the others could be here, but they also could be at training and Jake's respawn process took longer than Andrew's.

Jake slowly sat himself up, despite complaints from literally every single muscle in his body, and swung his legs so they hung off the side of the bed. He picked up the digital clock on his nightstand; 5:30 AM, which meant that he had respawned just in time for-

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

That. He switched off the alarm and carefully limped over to the closet like a zombie. He slapped the button and the door to the closet slid upwards, allowing him in. He changed into a baggy gray t-shirt and black shorts then proceeded to his new desk, where he sat down. Protocol stipulated that recruits who were defeated in battle were allowed the next day off, both to recover and so those who were strong enough to avoid this outcome had more personal training with the instructors to make them stronger. That didn't stop them from training in the gym or in practice rooms outside of scheduled instruction, but he felt that anyone who had died yesterday was in the mood to go straight back to dying a second time.

He decided to do some research on the multiverse, what it was made of, and how things really worked. It seemed kind of boring and would make for content that would not be very interesting in his short life story, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to truly get down to the facts and figure out why they were here.

He stood up from his roller chair and opened his door, revealing the orange glow of the fireplace and Andrew relaxing in one of the recliners.

"Looks like your up," muttered Andrew, his eyes sagging and his complexion exhausted. It seemed like his respawn process was no less painful than Jake's.

"Where's Rei-"

"She already left for class at five. Turns out those dudes we met yesterday stay across the hall from us. What a coincidence."

"No kidding." Jake sat carefully slowly in a brown rocking char, the back and seat padded with leather so the wood didn't poke his body.

"I need some help with something. Grab your holo-computer and come to my room."

"You mean that projector thing?"

"Yeah, that thing." Andrew slowly got up and shambled into his room, and Jake returned to his to boot up his holo-computer. He sat down on his bed as the projector slowly flickered on and a blue light slowly traveled it's way from the floor of the room, up the walls, and into a single point in the center of the ceiling. The keyboard's lights began to glow blue, meaning the system was ready.

Andrew entered the room, threw his projector onto one of the shelves, and sat himself down in the roller chair. His keyboard turned blue and Andrew opened his hand palm up, and a bunch of icons appeared, holograms presented by the projector. Jake followed suit, and he swiped his finger across the air as he gazed through the various applications he could select. As he compared the applications with Andrew, he noticed there were a few applications that he had that Andrew didn't, and vice versa.

"Let's open the Archives and see what we can find," said Jake. Andrew shrugged and they both opened their Archives app, casting a plethora of holographic books, each likely representing a different section of the database.

"It's likely we aren't going to find any extremely revealing information," muttered Andrew, "since we don't have very high clearance as recruits."

"That doesn't mean we still can't look into it and try to connect the dots."

"I suppose you're right."

Jake reached his hand out towards one titled "General Multiverse," as he believed it would be a decent starting point for their little adventure into the unknown. As the book neared him, it opened up and displayed a variety of entries to choose from, each with a holographic image of the subject as well as a caption. He swiped through most of them before stopping on an entry with a small glowing ball of white light; a Creative Spark. He tapped on the small ball and the caption expanded into a huge page on the Creative Spark. He was able to "hold" the small representation of a Creative Spark in his hand, and he expanded it to about ten times it's actual size, blinding the two boys.

"The hell man," shouted Andrew, "shrink that thing back down!"

"Sorry." Jake decreased it back to around x2 actual size, and tossed it to Andrew, whose projector detected it and placed it in an orbit around Andrew. He plucked it out of the air and observed it, the glare of the Spark representation filling the room.

Jake opened the article:

* * *

 _The Creative Spark is an abstract object that is as unknown to us as it is essential to the Multiverse. A universe is born when enough energy is gathered to cause a chain reaction. This energy is called a Spark and is the lifeblood of an entire world or universe. A Spark chooses to display itself in two forms; some parts of the Spark becomes the physical landscape of the world, and other parts manifest themselves as residing beings, dubbed "Manifests" for this reason. Without their Creative Spark, a world would likely collapse and cease to exist, turning into a dead world. However, due to it's nature, there is no known incident of a Creative Spark dying nor is it likely to occur, however there are sightings of existing Creative Sparks on record. According to theory, approaching a Creative Spark within critical range will expose a subject to massive amounts of radiation and could possibly trigger a self-defense mechanism targeting the subject. For this reason, it is NOT recommended that anyone approach a Creative Spark._

* * *

Jake closed the article and grabbed the Creative Spark representation and held it in his hand. Andrew examined a holographic copy as well.

"So it's basically a mini-sun? Seems harmless enough," muttered Jake.

"Besides the fact it will probably fry you if you get near it, yes, it's harmless," mocked Andrew. Jake punched him in the shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now you sound like Reina."

"Pff, we both know that was nothing close to her."

"I know."

Jake exited out of the entry and continued swiping to look for more interesting articles. He came over a few possibly interesting ones, but none of them really stood out to him.

"Got anything?" asked Jake.

"Actually, yes. Look at this." Andrew threw an entire edition of the database at Jake, and the book opened and began to orbit around him. Jake threw his book at Andrew to take a look at, and he grabbed the floating book, titled "Faction Records." Each entry was about a different army, including one for Blue.

"Couldn't they have at least made their names more creative?" complained Andrew. Jake ignored him and began reading.

* * *

 _Blue Army tends to focus on tactical strategy. Our units tend to claim victory in less favorable situations more than those of other armies, and despite our smaller infantry size and slightly weaker weapons we are still a formidable force to be reckoned with._

 _Red Army focuses on offensive elements of war and tends to be the deadliest on average out of all the armies. While their soldiers tend to have the best weapons and move the fastest, Red soldiers are the most vulnerable to attacks and therefore can be exploited. As a result, they also have the highest losses proportionately when involved in a conflict with Blue._

 _Yellow Army takes a much more defensive approach. While their weapons tend to be weak, Yellow soldiers are the most well-defended, typically defending their strongholds with extremely powerful force fields and barriers._

 _Green Army is much more of a supporting militia than an army. Their soldiers are not strong in any category, but medical expertise allows them to send soldiers back into the fight after short periods of time._

 _Purple Army is essentially a cohort of ninjas. They never launch huge offensives, or any huge operations for that matter. Whenever they strike, they hit hard and almost appear out of nowhere. The element of surprise helps them; if this is revealed it's all too easy to defeat them._

 _Orange Army makes up for weaknesses in all of the previous categories by having huge numbers of troops. They simply win by outnumbering the enemy, using no tactics except "throw a billion of us at them and hope we win."_

 _The Multiverse covers an extremely large area, encompassing thousands upon thousands of worlds. As a result, multiple factions arose to attempt to conquer the Multiverse and rule it with an iron fist, enslaving its inhabitants. Our goal at Blue Army is to liberate them, while at the same time, permanently eliminate the hostiles as to remove any future threats._

* * *

"There's likely more than these in existence," remarked Jake, "especially if the Multiverse is as big as we are told it is."

"That's pretty obvious though," replied Andrew, "just like their attempts to display themselves in a good light."

"Well, who wouldn't?"

"Fair point."

The boys continued reading for awhile before Andrew stood up, pointing at a small 3-D blueprint of a rifle modification.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"I think I can make this in my workshop," muttered Andrew, grabbing the projector and leaving the room. Jake followed in pursuit.

"Hey bro, where are you going? Also workshop?"

"Just follow." Andrew opened his door and walked around his bed to a small piece of carpet in the back right corner. He pulled upwards on it, and the tile flipped open to reveal a ladder leading down. He jumped in and Jake climbed down, seeing what kinds of things hid inside Andrew's bedroom.

The room was about the size of a thirty by thirty _yards_ square. There were metal workbenches galore, each polished and cleaned with their storage shelves under them completely clean. The metallic silver cabinets above were all closed, no materials inside. Every now and then there was a blue grid touchpad on the wall, waves of light blue light occasionally rushing across the screen. On the east wall was a small opening, with a tunnel leading upwards to who knows where. The west wall had a giant screen about 40 feet long and 20 feet high, likely to display blueprints. The ladder slid up behind him. Jake knew he had a workshop at home, but he didn't think it would translate to something like _this_.

"Dude, what the _hell_ is this place?"

"I don't know, but it's really dope, and it's a total upgrade from my home workshop." Andrew wiped his red glasses off with his t-shirt before heading towards one of the workbenches near the hatch. He plugged his projector into the side of the table and a blueprint of the E-74 Plasma Blaster was displayed above the table. Jake watched as Andrew walked over to the hatch and typed a few commands into a control pad. He shook his head confused before tapping a few more times, satisfied with his performance.

"What did you just do?"

"I requested a few materials, it's no big deal. It's what the manual said anyways; I'm still trying to work a few kinks out." A metal pad on one of the tabletops sprung up and Andrew ran over to try and push it back. It took both of them to get it to snap back into place.

"I'm sure you have something at least similar in magnitude in your room, even though it's probably not a workshop like this. Was there anything that you really liked doing in your free time?"

"I don't know, I studied a bit of military strategy in my free-time, but that only happens on a whim."

Andrew shrugged and turned back to the hatch, picking up pieces of metal and debris from the hatch that had dropped.

"You never know unless you try." He pulled a stylus with a glowing blue tip out from the side of one of the workbenches tapped a small touchpad on the opposite corner of his projector, opening up a diagram of the E-74 barrel and a database entry on suggested theories and previous incidents having to do with modifications of E-74 gun.

"Are you seriously trying to make a barrel modification? Now? After you just _DIED_ yesterday?"

"Of course, an inventor's work never stops!" Andrew carefully took his stylus and outlined a general barrel attachment, leaving small blue penciling on the diagram. He grabbed the drawing and swiped it towards the other corner, appearing on the barrel of the full-sized model. Andrew rotated the E-74 blueprint before nodding. He pressed a blue button next to the projector and walked towards a 3-D printer, which rapidly created a mold for that shape.

"You're nuts if you think this is going to work. How do you even know you requisitioned the correct metal?"

"I don't," laughed Andrew. "But it's worth a shot." He threw the metal down an opening on a side countertop, dropped the mold in a drawer, closed the drawer, then pressed a pedal. Heat began to radiate from under the table, presumably melting the unknown metal so it could solidify in a new shape.

"How much research have you done on operating a forge? Or literally doing anything here?"

"I just read the Archives and the How to Guide for your Unusually High Tech Forge in your Basement."

"Shut up." Andrew pulled up an article with his right hand, and the title was "The How-To Guide for your Unusually High Tech Forge in your Basement: A Sequel."

"It's really dumb that this article exists."

"Says the one without a high tech forge in their basement." Andrew took his foot off the pedal and grabbed a pair of tongs with an attachment at the end of each arm. He pulled a lever, and the mold slid out, with the red-hot metal inside. He slowly grabbed it with the tongs, except instead of touching it the tongs created a levitation force field with the mold inside. He carefully took it over to the table and dropped it down, the metal sizzling as it interacted with the table, as it seemed to drain the heat out of the metal.

"How do you know this is safe?"

"You ask too many questions Jake. I have no idea, and I've never done this before."

"That's great to know." Andrew slid on a pair of thick gloves and removed the metal from the mold. He smiled.

"The shape is great, but I still have to add the electronics and tech to it to make it functional. It will take awhile, but thanks for sticking around while I did this."

"You're welcome?"

"You should probably head back up." Andrew grabbed a remote out of his pocket and pressed one of the buttons, opening the ladder back up. Jake grabbed on and Andrew pressed a button that would slide the ladder back up.

"See ya on the flip side."

Jake exited the workshop forge hi-tech thing and walked out of Andrew's room, where he saw a feminine figure's shadow in front of the fireplace. He carefully looked out and saw Reina standing there, her armor still on, holding her helmet with her left hand. She didn't hear him enter.

"Yo Rei, how was your day?" carefully remarked Jake. She turned to look at him, her brown hair flipping with her head. Her eyes were slightly red, and she looked completely exhausted. Her expression was dull.

"Tiring, really tiring Jake. But I suppose it helped." She weakly held up her hand and displayed her stats:

 **Reina Santiago  
Level 4  
184/250 EXP  
10/14 HP  
0/26 MP  
ATK: 12  
DEF: 5 (10)  
Weapon: None  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)**

"Level 4? What did you guys do?"

"A crap ton of spell practice, which did literally nothing, since nobody was able to make anything close to that thing you did yesterday. I supposed we gained EXP from the attempt, but it just drained our MP like there was no tomorrow. He kept giving us breaks, but the only one who was closest was Paul, who made a single bone fall to the ground."

"Paul?" inquired Jake.

"Paul Mark, the guy we worked with yesterday."

"Oh, that guy." Reina and Jake stared at each other for a bit. Reina hugged him after a bit of silence.

"It was tiring. Just mentally. I need a break, and a conversation with someone besides Will. And that barely even counts as a conversation."

"Huh."

"I'll see ya around Jake." Reina retreated to her room and closed the door. Jake went into his room and closed the door behind him.

It was now 8:30 PM. He had spent all day reading Archives notes and watching Andrew geek out in his super workshop, and he had gotten not much closer to finding anything out. He knew he would have to go back to training the next day, and he and everyone who had died yesterday would be behind the four others.

He walked over to the Xbox One, grabbed a controller, and took a step towards his bed, but suddenly the entire floor sunk into the floor and was replaced with a giant holographic floor, patterned kind of like the one he saw in _Star Wars: A New Hope_ , but bigger, and it was a floor.

The system booted up as a 3-D representation of the western side Mount Ebott from Undertale appeared, as well as it's surroundings. Forests to the west, plains to the north, a city to the north west, and a river to the south. He kneeled down and looked closely in the forest, and saw a few small blue soldiers walking around in a blue circle; the Blue fortifications. He walked around and saw that some areas were darkened, likely un-scouted, but some were encompassed by other colored circles. He brought his hand down, and the environment receded into the floor, turning into an elevation map with the armies still remaining.

It was cool, but it was now 9:00 and he needed more rest for tomorrows class; he would look more into this tomorrow, if he didn't DIE again. He pressed the Xbox One again, and the floor was replaced back with his bedroom. He threw himself onto the mattress and sunk in, too tired from all the mental activity he had to take in. He set his alarm back to 5:30 AM, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you enjoyed the book, feel free to leave a like, follow, or post a review; it helps me to know what content people like and also tells me that people are enjoying the story.** **If you have any constructive criticism or have any advice on how to improve my writing skills, please let me know.**

 **Don't forget about the OC submission! If you wish to submit an OC to my story just check the form on Chapter 1 and submit it via review or PM.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**

* * *

 **Current Stats as of Chapter 5  
** **Jake Lee  
** Level 2  
60/100 EXP  
12/12 HP  
52/52 MP  
ATK: 6  
DEF: 6  
Weapon: None  
Armor: None

 **Reina Santiago  
** Level 4  
184/250 EXP  
10/14 HP  
0/26 MP  
ATK: 12  
DEF: 5 (10)  
Weapon: None  
Armor: Class II Chroma Plate (+5 DEF)

 **Andrew Danforth**  
Level 1  
40/50 EXP  
20/20 HP  
10/10 MP  
ATK: 2  
DEF: 6  
Weapon: None  
Armor: None


End file.
